Shady Musicians
by UnseenUniverse
Summary: A homeless teenage boy finds his Dad. Not in the way that most would expect but that happens. What if that Dad was Dr. Greg House and what if the teenage boy was a genus and Musician? Chaos and Hilson eventually.
1. Chapter 1: House?

**AN: Okay a new House fanfic! I've had this idea running in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy! **

**Shade's POV:**

I walked along Baker Street. I was carrying my guitar case and had a backpack full of crap slung over one shoulder. I had the hood up on my navy blue jacket because I feel more comfortable that way. I'm on my way to a show at a nearby bar. I usually lie about my age to be able to do these shows. I've managed to get a fake ID last year so people don't get suspicious.

As I walked down the street I accidently ran into a man. "Sorry Sir. " I said before I started coughing. I've had this bad cough for a while now and I haven't done anything about it because I can't afford to. I've been hoping that I've just overworked myself. Unfortunately I couldn't stop coughing.

The man looked concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I managed to lie in between coughs. I set my guitar case down because I wasn't feeling good at all.

The man didn't look convinced. I had finally managed to stop coughing but now I felt really light headed. I almost fell over but the man caught me. "He needs to go to the hospital Wilson." Said a new mans voice.

"No hospitals." I muttered before I blacked out.

**~HOUSE MD~**

**House's POV:**

I had walked out of my house because I heard some sort of commotion and because Wilson was running late. Fortunately I found Wilson talking to some teenage boy. The boy was wobbling a bit and almost fell over but Wilson caught him. "He needs to go to the hospital Wilson." I said and limped over to him. The kid muttered something before he fainted but I couldn't hear him. Wilson put the kid in the backseat of his car. I stood by the boy's guitar case. I've seen this case somewhere before but I couldn't recall where. Wilson grabbed the case and put it in his trunk.

"Well are you coming or not?" Wilson asked me. He seemed fairly annoyed. I really didn't want to go back to PPTH. I just got home an hour ago but something about this kid bugged me. So I got into the passengers seat.

**~HOUSE MD~**

**Shade's POV:**

I woke up in a hospital room. My eyes widened. I can't be here. There's no way I could pay for this! Panicking I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. "You shouldn't get up yet." Said the guy that pushed me back in the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"Dr. House but the bigger question is who are you really?" House said and held up my fake ID.

Well shit I'm really screwed now. Wait did he say that he's Dr. House? There's no way right? "I'm David Smith just like my ID says." I lied.

House sighed. "Look I won't tell anyone about the fake ID if you tell me your real name." He said.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said and fiddled with the bed sheets. I'm starting to feel anxious. My mind and heart are racing and I was taking shorter breaths.

House must have noticed that I was on the brink of a panic attack. "Calm down." He said.

I wanted to run off. Go back to my life as a homeless teenager that lies about his age to make some money to survive. It's all I'm used to. I haven't been to a hospital since I was 11 years old.

_"Hey Mom! Guess what happened on my last day of senior year of high school!" I exclaimed as I walked into my Mom's hospital room only to find it empty except for her Doctor. His name was Dr. Wilson. My Mom had Cancer. Little did I know my last day of school was about to be ruined forever. Yes I'm only 11 but I still just graduated top of my class from high school. I skipped a few grades because I'm that smart. Anyway I stood in front of Dr. Wilson who had a solemn look on his face. "What happened?" I squeaked._

_Wilson sighed. "Your Mom didn't make it though the surgery." He said. I stood there for a second. I was shocked but then I bolted._

I've been running ever since. I did managed over the years to find out some information on my Dad. You see I've never met my Dad because my Mom left him when she was pregnant with me. All I could find out about him was his name, Dr. Greg House. Could this really be him? "My name's Shade." I said.

House looked annoyed. "Last name?" He asked.

"You might want to order a paternity test." I mumbled and looked down. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"What's your Mother's name?" He asked.

I looked at House. He didn't seem too surprised. "Irene Anderson." I said. House nodded and left the room.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! Comments are amazing! :P **


	2. Chapter 2: The Rebels and The Alliance

**AN: Okay just a little random chapter of randomness…**

**House's POV:**

I walked out of Shade's room. Yes I used to know Irene Anderson. In fact didn't Wilson try to treat her for some sort of Cancer? She did have a kid but would never tell me who the father was… That can't possibly mean? No it just can't! I walked over to a nurse. "I need some blood drawn from that kid and a chest X-ray." I told the nurse and promptly left. I need to talk to Wilson about Irene.

I didn't bother knocking on Wilson's office door. I just entered. He was doing some patent files. When I say some I mean a stack. "Irene Anderson, do you remember her case?" I asked.

Wilson looked at me. He was definitely not in the mood for talking right now. He sighed. "Uh yeah… Irene had a brain tumor. She died on the table." Wilson said as his pen ran out of ink. He shuffled around looking for another pen.

"No not Irene her son, what happened to him?" I asked.

Wilson looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Why do you need to know?" He asked and found a new pen. He went back to the files.

I thought for a moment. Could I tell Wilson the truth? Ah screw it. "That kid's claiming to be her son." I said.

Wilson set his pen down and looked up at me. "That's imposable…" Wilson muttered.

"What happened to Irene's son?" I asked again.

"Right when I told the kid about his Mom he bolted. Hasn't been seen since then. That was four years ago though." Wilson told me. "Wait why do you care?" He asked.

I stood up and limped to the door. "Because he says I'm his father." I said.

**Shade's POV:**

_"Ya may be a genius but that won't get ya anywhere kid! Ya are just like the rest of us, HOMELESS!" He said and lunged towards me._

I jolted a wake right before the fist's impact. I didn't need to recall those memories. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down only to be greeted by pain in my chest.I winced and saw a nurse come in. "I need to take some blood." She said and pulled up a cart with all of the blood drawing instruments. I watched intently as she drew my blood. She put a Band-Aid on it when she was finished. "You're scheduled for a chest X-ray in about an hour." She told me and left.

I sat in my bed bored and when I'm bored I think too much. I thought back to my dream that woke me up…

_I just finished a show at a small nearby bar and I was walking back to what most people call Loser's Alley. It's where most of the homeless people in town sleep. The police turn a blind eye to Loser's Alley. "Hey look! It's the Shady Musician!" Said Paul the leader of The Alliance gang at Loser's Alley. I try to not get involved with them at all. So I ignored Paul and his pack. "Hey! Kid I'm talking to ya!" Paul yelled at me._

_"Yes sir?" I said sarcastically._

_"The Rebels were askin' for ya. What's up with that? He asked. The Rebels are the other gang at Loser's Alley. The Alliance and The Rebels are major rivals._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Paul. You know I'm a neutral." I said and hoped he'd leave the subject alone. I was talking with the leader of The Rebels the other day because he was trying to recruit me. I declined of course because I don't have time for that drama._

_"Ya trying to act all smart and stuff aren't ya? Sayin' ya not a part of them." Paul said._

_"What? No I'm just saying I'm a neutral!" I said and started to panic._

_"Ya may be a genius but that won't get ya anywhere kid! Ya are just like the rest of us, HOMELESS!" He said and lunged towards me._

_I didn't retaliate. It would just cause more problems in the future. I was beat up pretty bad that day._

To think that was only a few days ago. I heard the door open. It was a nurse that was going to bring me to get the chest X-ray.

**AN: Well thanks for reading and as always comments are GOLD!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pneumonia

**AN: Sorry it's a short chapter! I had Homecoming the weekend so I was really busy.**

**House's POV:**

I was looking over Shade's chest X-ray as I waited for the paternity test. The door opened and Cameron walked in. "I'm going home for the night." She said. I nodded but didn't take my eyes off the X-ray. "Who's X-ray is that?" She asked and looked at it.

"It's just a case of Pneumonia." I said and took the X-ray down.

"There are a few broken ribs as well." She said.

"Yes I've noticed." I said and put the X-ray back in Shade's file.

"You need any help with whatever you're doing?" Cameron asked.

"No, go home." I said. Cameron sighed and left. As soon as she was gone I opened Shade's guitar case to look at the guitar. It was an Acoustic Electric guitar and I swear I've seen it somewhere else before.

**~HOUSE MD~**

**Shade's POV: **

I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I knew I had a fever though. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. It was really painful to breathe. The nurses recently took a sample of my sputum. I heard the door open but I kept my eyes shut. I could tell it was House from the sound of his cane. "You've got Bacterial Pneumonia." House said.

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him. "Okay." I said softly. I winced when I shuffled around too much.

"A few broken ribs showed up on the X-ray as well." He said.

"I had a bad fall a few days ago." I lied. I knew Paul broke them but I didn't want to talk about that ever.

Unfortunately House didn't seem convinced. "I doubt that. What really happened?" He asked.

"I was in a fight." I muttered. I didn't want to say anything else.

House nodded. "I'm prescribing some Flucloxacillin and the ribs should heal by their self fine. " House said and limped towards the door.

"Alright." I mumbled.

"The paternity test should be back soon." He said and left.

I was tired so I quickly fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I really really like comments! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Dad?

**AN: Sorry for taking a while on this chapter. (I'm starting to run out of ideas) At least this one's pretty long. :D **

**House's POV:**

The next day I was taking a nap in my office when I jolted awake from the door opening. I looked up to see Wilson. "What?" I asked and didn't bother to sit up.

"Test's back." He said and threw the envelope into my lap.

I ripped the envelope open and looked up a Wilson who was staring at me. "You don't need to stare at me." I said and pulled out the letter. My eyes widened. It was positive. That kid is my son. "Well Wilson it looks like I have a son." I said.

Wilson looked shocked. "What, are you sure its not a false positive?" He asked.

"I asked them to double check. Why are you so concerned?" I asked and stood up.

"You can't take care of a teenager House!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Sure I can just watch me." I said and limped out the door.

**~HOUSE MD~**

**Shade's POV:**

I was feeling a whole lot better today. Right now I was trying to eat breakfast but I wasn't really hungry at all but I knew the nurse was making sure I ate the whole thing. So I was poking the food with my fork. I heard the door open again but I didn't bother looking to who it was. It's probably just the nurse. "I'm eating the horrible food alright?" I muttered. I heard a sigh it wasn't the nurse though it was House. I turned my head to see him. He had an opened envelope in his hand that wasn't holding the cane. "Sorry I thought you were the nurse. I think she's about to force feed me this if I don't eat it." I said to him.

House smirked at that comment. "I'll tell her you don't have to eat it." He said and limped up to a chair near my bed. He sat down and rubbed his leg.

All the sudden he threw the letter at me. I caught it but hesitated to read it. Was it the paternity test results? I decided to read it though. It was the paternity test and it was positive. I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew he was my Dad but I still can't believe it. I had a thousand questions running through my head but I didn't know which one to ask. "What happens now?" I finally asked.

"Well I'm working on your discharge papers. So you should get ready to leave." He said.

I nodded as House took my IV off. He left so I could change. I changed into my usual outfit: a Beatles tee shirt under a blue jacket and jeans with blue converse. I put on my backpack but I couldn't find my guitar case. House walked back in. "You're officially discharged." He said.

"Where's my guitar?" I asked.

"In my office." He said.

"Okay." I said and followed him to his office. I'm itching to play my guitar after being in a hospital bed for so long. My guitar is the only thing I have left from my Mom. She gave it to me on my 11th birthday and I've been playing it ever since. Mom always told me it was a used guitar from someone special but she would never tell me who. I almost ran inside House's office until I saw who was inside. It was Dr. Wilson. I froze. House looked at me curiously. I don't think I can face Dr. Wilson again without freaking out. "Is there a bathroom around?" I asked and tried to keep my voice even.

"It just Dr. Wilson. He doesn't bite." House said.

"Just Dr. Wilson? You don't understand…" I said.

"You should be thanking him. He saved you." House said.

"What! No he didn't save me. He… He…" I started to say but Wilson walked out of House's office.

"How you doing… Shade right?" Wilson asked.

My entire mind was panicking. I backed up a bit from Wilson. I was on the verge of running off. "Uh yeah." I muttered.

House put his hand on my shoulder "Calm down." He whispered in my ear.

I fake smiled at Wilson. "I'm fine." I lied.

"That's good." Wilson said. Then he looked at House. "House we need to talk." He said.

"You can wait in my office Shade. We'll be done soon." House said and glared a Wilson.

I nodded and went into House's office. I spotted my guitar right away and smiled. I picked it up and took a pick out of my pocket. I put the pick in my mouth while I tuned the guitar. After it was tuned I started to strum random chords. I smiled and started to feel more relaxed. My eyes closed and I started to sing softly.

**~HOUSE MD~**

**House's POV:**

I watched Shade walked into my office. Then I looked over at Wilson. "What?" I asked and was clearly annoyed.

"House you can not take care of Shade. He's not a puppy. He's a human being!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Look who's talking Shade's obviously afraid of you." I said.

"What?" Wilson said.

I sighed. Wilson didn't understand. "You let his Mom die. He doesn't trust you at all. Shade still blames you for it. Now, I'm going to go talk to my son." I said and walked towards my office's door.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated! Also I've made a House MD forum Role-play site so if any of you guys are interested please message me and I'll send you the link!**


End file.
